Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic
Description From Kanami's secret training with Deneb, Kanami is in the middle of mastering Lightning Spirit Slayer magic. This magic gives her the ability to produce and control lightning as well as be immune to lightning and consume it to boost her physical and magical abilities. With this magic, Kanami is able to merge Deneb's magical power with her own allowing her to perform various abilities. These abilities usually are manifested from Kanami's body. However, unlike other Slayer Magic the lightning isn't inside her body, but her magical power absorbs any lightning or electricity in order to use it endlessly. Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Spirit Bluster:' Lightning Spirit Bluster, or more commonly known as Cry of Raijū, is Lightning Spirit Slayer's signature spell. The concept behind the spell is simple, but if enough magical power is used, it can be very powerful. The user takes a deep breath and releases a stream of lightning. The size and power of the stream depends on the amount of magical power used. Also, due to Kanami's knowledge of Lighting-Make, Kanami is able to shape the stream of lightning to match the situation that she is in. *''' Lightning Spirit Clamor: Lightning Spirit Clamor is a spell derived from Lightning Spirit Bluster. The user takes a deep breath and then exhales not a large stream, but rather hundreds of small beams made out of lightning. These beams are very fast and can be controlled by the user individually. This makes the spell very accurate, it is even able to avoid hostages to hit the enemy without harming the hostage at all. Advanced users can increase the power of each beam individually to cause more damage to places where the foe is expecting it to be minimal. *'''Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge: This is a simple spell that has offensive and defensive capabilities. The user discharges currents of lightning from their body that can be used to stop close range fighters in their tracks and attack them at the same time. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist, or more commonly known as Raijū Fist is Kanami's second most used Lightning Spirit Slayer spell. Kanami covers her fist with lightning and then she punches her foe. As a result, the foe suffering from blunt trauma and a very bad electric shock. Kanami has been shown the ability to use this spell on both hands instead of just one. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer: ' Lightning Spirit Celestial Nukite is a variation of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of making a fist, the user makes a spear hand with one or both of their hands and channels lightning around the hand or hands. Then, the user stabs the foe with the spear hand which has the capability of easily cutting through Iron Rock Wall. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Needle Shower: ' *'Lightning Spirit Thundering Drill:' This spell is just like Celestial Piercer except the mass of lightning rotates around Kanami's hand at a very fast and constant rate which nearly triples its piercing power Advanced Spells Unique Spells *'''Lightning Spirit Lightning Enhanced Claw: '''Kanami extends her claws and channels lightning to her claws which gives the claws an increase in cutting power. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 8.09.52 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 3.39.42 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 9.26.23 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Bluster Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Spirit Slayer Magic